It just kind of happened
by TheAustrianZebra
Summary: Peter hadn't meant to stumble onto his boss watching porn. And he definitely hadn't meant to find it arousing and to give him a blowjob. It just kind of happened. No Avengers Employer!Tony Employee!Peter


Peter hadn't planned on stumbling in on his boss watching porn. It just kind of happened. He had wanted to hand in the latest files that had made their way over his desk and due to the late hour, his brain didn't consider the meaning behind the blacked-out windows and the strange sounds coming from behind the door. Mind you, everything was muffled, Tony Stark wasn't an engineer for nothing, but even so, Peter didn't pay any attention to the fact. So, as he stood in the door to his boss's office, files scattered around him, Peter couldn't formulate a single thought. "Shit!". Peter snapped out of his stupor. "I thought you went home! What are you doing here? It's 2 am!" A blush spread on Peter's cheeks. "I- I didn't realise it was so late". And for the first time since entering the office, Peter got a good look at the video that Tony Stark was watching. Shock bloomed in his chest. It was gay porn, with the two actors strangely resembling the two occupants of the room he was currently in. "Uh, Mr Stark?" "Yes, Parker?" "Uh, it's a coincidence, right? The way the uh, actors look." And then Peter was met with the standard, cocky, trademarked Stark smirk that he'd become used to. "Nope." If it was possible, Peter felt his cheeks growing impossibly hotter. And then even hotter when he got his first good look of his boss, or more specifically, his boss' cock. His mind still processing the situation, his body already reacting, Peter sensed his own cock stirring in the confines of his suit pants. As if sensing the precarious situation that his employee was in, Tony let his eyes wander down the young man's body, stopping at the growing erection. Letting out an appreciative whistle, he gestured for Peter to come closer. "Come on, I won't bite. Yet anyways." the engineer said with a wink. Taking a few tentative steps forward, Peter realised just how much the sight of his boss' position and cock aroused him. It was probably the sleep-deprivation, but Peter couldn't bring himself to care about that. Instead, he gathered all of his confidence and closed the final gap between himself and Tony, and before the latter could say anything, he was on his knees taking the hard dick into his mouth. Again, it's the sleep-deprivation, no other reason. "Oh shit, that's hot." Raising his gaze to meet Tony's eyes, Peter sucked the cock expertly, using his tongue to circle the leaking head and swallowing around Tony a couple of times. "Shit, Peter! You can't just go around sucking people's cocks! It's not-". Anything else Tony might have said was interrupted by a loud moan tearing itself from his throat. "Oh god, you have no idea how many times I've had this fantasy, Pete. Oh, yessssss-" Hearing his boss admit to fantasizing about him, Peter couldn't help but moan as well. Continuing the ministrations of his tongue, Peter lifted his hand to cup Tony's balls, gently rubbing them. After a few more sucks and rubs, Peter felt the balls tighten, which was his only warning before spurts of hot cum filled his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could of the salty liquid, he heard a choked moan of "Oh god you're swallowing." followed by a hand in his hair, pulling his head off the cock and up to the flushed face of one Tony Stark. "We need to do this again sometime, Pete." Nodding dazedly, Peter flashed a grin, before standing up and walking to the door. "Have fun sorting these scattered files, boss". And with a final chuckle, he departed.

He hadn't meant to give his boss a blowjob, it just kind of happened.

* * *

**Hello everybody!****This is my very first attempt at smut ever, so I would appreciate some feedback as to what you liked, what I could do better, etc.****Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little One-Shot. I'm not sure if I will continue this, as it was more a spur of the moment type of story and not a story with much of an idea behind it so yeah.****Bye!**


End file.
